The Ones
by SwiftLord
Summary: Three Heroes are cheerful, happy, and powerful. Each one possess one element of three levels, sky, earth, and water. Their manager controls and explains their quests, follow Mickey, Zaski, and Skell, on their journey through the universe.
1. What you need to know

**What You Need To Know,**

 _ **Three Girls, are superheroes.**_

 _ **They are powerful and young,**_

 ** _nobody underestimates them._**

 ** _Except for dark creatures,_**

 ** _that lurk in the morning,_**

 ** _dawn,_**

 ** _and,_** ** _NIGHT._**

 ** _They each posses a level of element,_**

 ** _Sky, Earth, and Water._**

Leader:

Nickname: Skell

Title: Roarin' Skies

Age: 14

Birthday April, 16th

Magic: Sky, and Possess magic

Real Identity: Jay Skeleton

Traits: Confident, Determined, Kind,

Appearance:Waist long maroon hair, Wears different types of chokers, likes wearing flannels, wears jeans, and converse, green eyes, and black glasses, and finger cut-off gloves,

Co-Leader:

Nickname: Zami

Title: Accro Scar

Age: 14

Birthday: December, 1nd

Magic: Earth, and Gravity magic

Real Identity: Anna Zaski

Traits: Gullible, Kind, Shy,

Appearance: Straight brown waist-long hair, blue eyes, wears overalls, and sweaters, blue contacts, white converse

Youngest Member:

Nickname: Mickey

Title: Tricky Trickster

Age: 10

Birthday: January 31st

Magic: Water, and Death magic,

Real Idenity: Michelle Yen

Traits: Kind, Smart, Shy,

Appearance: Long hair brown hair couple inches past waist, blue glasses, Black sweatpants, white sweater, black sweater, left eye red( because of her death magic), right eye brown, black eye patch, and white converse,

 **That's all you need to know, the story shall begin next chapter. Toodles!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **In The Woods**

Jay and Anna was running and hopping over logs, the yeti was right behind them.

Anna tripped over a log, and fell face first on the grass. Jay stopped and helped her up.

As soon as Anna got up she chanted,

 ** _Rose, Rose,_**

 ** _Rise up from the ground._**

 ** _Grow thorns from your stem, and poke the beast._**

Roses rose to the ground and grew thorns, the thorns hugged the yeti's body. The yeti exploded in sparkles and a huge gust breezed in, Jay stood still as Anna flew flips backwards and landed on the floor.

 **An Hour Later**

Jay and Anna was walking through the forest.

"Where is Michelle..?"

Was the answer they both demanded.

They finally came to a stop as their path ended because of a cliff.

They heard a scream above them, they looked up to see Michelle falling straight down.

"MICHELLE!" They both screamed

They ran to catch her, they had caught her but...

They went off the cliff, they were falling, and falling, and falling.

They had finally landed, no injuries were aqquired but-


	3. Chapter 2

"Guys, my eye patch is gone." Michelle stated calmly.

"WHAT!" Jay and Anna screamed.

"Nevermind it was in my pocket." Michelle replied to their response.

"Phew," Jay said and let out a sigh, and Anna fell down in hope.

 **5 Hours Later**

Jay, Anna, Michelle are sitting at their desk in the HQ.

Jay was sharpening her blade, as Michelle studying battle tactics, and Anna..? Was trying to figure out a brain teaser. "Say Anna, what'cha doin'?

Michelle asked, "I'm trying to figure out this darn brain teaser!" Anna replied fustratedly. "Ooo, can I see..?" Michelle asked her in curosity.

"Sure thing, its so possible." Anna said trying to sound sarcastic.

Michelle hopped over the tables to her, she stared at the computer she was staring at for a couple of seconds.

"Oh! That's easy, the third child is Johnny! because it says Johnny's mother."

Anna clicked answer, and it was correct.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!" Michelle laughed as she clutched her stomach.

"Smartie-Pants," Anna muttered. (vnv=Anna's face)(XD= Michelle's face)(O-O=Jay's face)

"Okay trio, play-times over now for a new quest." Jayden called out, his black hair took the spotlight.

 ** _Who is Jayden..?_** **You'll guys see next chapter. c:**

 **Toodles 3**


	4. Chapter 3

**Manager:**

 **Nickname: Sweet Sprinkles (I know lol)**

 **Age: 14**

 **Birthday: January, 21st,**

 **Magic: Speed, Morph (Including Invisiblity), and Dark magic,**

 **Real Identity: Jayden Mitchell**

 **Traits: Fast, Smart, Funny,**

 **Appearance: Black Hair, Blye Eyes, Wears different types of shorts, different types of sweatpants, Nike shoes, T-Shirt's, and vests,**

 **Chapter 3**

"Awwwww." Michelle mumbled.

"Get moving, you guys are going to Florida for this." Jayden announced happily.

"Pffff, do we have to..?" Jay replied to his response.

"Yes." He stated clearly.

"I hate the sun." Jay mumbled.

"Me two." Michelle said.

Everyone stared at Anna, who was busy staring at

another brain teaser. Anna noticed someone staring at her,

but it wasn't _Someone,_ it was some people.

She looked at the eyes, and said.

"Me three..?" She said.

"Everyone turned to Jayden and stared."

"We're still going sun-haters." He stated calmly.

Just then, a huge rumbling noise occurred.

 _ **Cliffhanger again. c: Bai!**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Previous Chapter Sentence**

 _ **A huge rumbling sound occurred.**_

 **Also, guys [] means their face.**

 **Chapter 4**

"TATOR TOTS! WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON!" Jay yelled.

Anna yelped and jumped in the closet.

Michelle screamed

"EARTHQUAKE!"

"Guys, be quiet. Its just the arrival of our airplane." Jayden stated as he let out a chuckle.

Everyone sighed, Anna crawled out of the closet. Jay stood up, and Michelle jumped off the computer.

"Wait! The airplane is here?!" Jay exclaimed. [0.0]

"That means we have to go now!" Anna added..

"AND WE DIDN'T PACK UP YET!" Michelle finally added to both their sentences. [O]

"Don't worry, I went to your houses with your parents permission and packed your things." Jayden replied to their yells. [;^)]

"Wait.. THAT MEANS YOU SAW OUR UNDERGARMENTS!" Michelle screamed out to the world.

"U-Uh.. Y-Ye-" Jayden began, but before he countinued he got 3 kicks in the face.

"Okay, jeez I didn't pack your stuff yet and were not leaving til 4 hours. That's more than enough time for you guys to pack, and you guys only need to pack 2 things of each catagory since I'm giving you guys your own credit card that has no limit neither do you need to give back the money. Because its from the goverment, think of it as a thank you for helping our country." Jayden finished.

The trio screamed

"AWESOME!"

Jayden gave them each their credit card, the trio zoomed home.

 **2 Hours Later**

They each came back and sat down as they had 2 hours left in this country.

 **2 Hours Later**

They sat in their private airplane happily.

 **No cliffhanger this time, happy?**


	6. Chapter 5

Last Sentence Last Chapter

 _They sat in their private airplane happily._

 **Chapter 5**

There was a awkward silence, til Anna broke it.

"Guys, I'm excited."

Michelle didn't like this silence, so she opened the door letting the air breeze in. Jay sighed happily as the wind gently brushed her face and Anna? Anna's hair flew in her face, eyes, and mouth.

"STOP IT! OW, OW, OW, OW, DID I MENTION OW?! CLOSE THE DOOR!" Anna screamed.

Michelle shut the door, Anna looked like a hairy goat. Her eyes were no where to be seen, and her mouth had been ambushed by her hair.

"How do I look..?" Anna said, still looking like a hairy goat.

"Uh...Uhhhh, UHHHHHH, FABULOUS! Just need a tweak!`Michelle zoomed to Anna`s suitcase, grabbed her comb. Zoomed back to her and brushed every piece of hair to the right order.

``You look better..`` Michelle nervously said while fidgeting with her two index fingers.

``Get me the mirror than.`Anna said.

Michelle went back to her suitcase and ripped the mirror out of the suitcase`s pocket and threw it at Anna. But, it smacked her face. Anna said it was okay, and took the mirror out from sticking onto her face. She sighed and put the comb and mirror aside.

It suddenly became to quiet so... Michelle slapped Anna for no apparent reason. Anna screamed and ran after her. Michelle turned right, Anna turned right. Michelle turned left, Anna turned left, Michelle ran to the door of the airplane and grabbed the top rim and since she had a lot of momentum. She swung forward on top of the plane. Anna was not expecting that so she flew right down. Jay screamed and was about to fly to catch her since she had air powers. But Michelle stopped her.

``Its alright, its water. My specialty`` She stated. Jay suddenly understood the message and sat back in her seat.

Michelle concentrated hard, Anna flew straight up. Michelle used the bits of water flying behind her and connected them. It made a strong rope and wrapped around her and gently put her in the airplane.

 **5 Hours Later of playing Roblox, Minecraft, and nothing.**

They were all sleeping.

 **No cliffhanger AGAIN. One is coming. JUST you wait!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

They had all waken up, Jayden was the first. As he playfully punched everyone`s face once. Everyone woke up and fisted him for real. He flew to the window. The poor window cracked. He slid down to the floor and remained flat as a pancake. Everyone started to get their bags, Jayden woke up and was fuming.

``YOU BRATS I`LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!`` He started giving a rant about what their were doing. But everyone bored of his rant, so Jay just sucker-punched him in the face. When they all finally stopped fooling around and fuming, they got out of the plane and walked to their hotel.

``So the hotel is 5 star, and its called Diamond Dew.`` Jayden thought. He was leading the group so he was confident where he was going even though he didnt know where he was going.

``You idiot its right there.`` Jay grunted.

``Your sense of direction is terrible.`` Anna groaned.

Michelle ran in front of him, and punched him in the direction we were suppose to go. He grunted and groaned.

When they finally arrived at their hotel, they unpacked their things and started to head out for shopping. But Jayden stayed behind to fill his head with some more information for the trio`s quest.

The three girls went to Forever 21, Hot Topic, Aeropostal, Bluenote, Old Navy, and etc.

When finished their shopping they were just about to get out of the mall, til Anna`s wig fell off. Everybody in the whole mall, screamed and ran to the trio. They took their slow running as a chance to run to the hotel, luckily nobody was a Olympic runner. So they escaped really fast. When they arrived Jayden told them they were going to a fancy-pancy restaurant. Michelle changed to a black dress with a lace vest the dress stopped right at her ankle, she wore white flip-flops. Anna wore a periwinkle spaghetti strapped dress that stopped 2 inches below her knees, and white flats. Jayden wore a skeleton-printed sweater, with a black vest, and he wore a tie that was messed up. He wore some black Nike`s. Jay.. she didn`t feel so elegant nor classy, so she wore red plaid p.j pants black flip-flops and a red tee that says That Tiny Heart Attack When You Send The Wrong Text To The Wrong Person.

 **The End Of This Chapter C`ya guys next time bai!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The heroes went to a restaurant called "Lucky Star". Apparently, the food their was good enough for the queen to eat.

When they had arrived they got a table with 4 seats near the window. On the right side Jay sat on the ride side for air, and Anna sat net to her. Michelle sat in the left near the window, and Jayden sat beside her.

Anna ordered french fry's with a small burger and lime iced tea, Jay ordered 2 slices of pepperoni pizza with a strawberry smoothie. Jayden ordered cooked ramen with cheese and coke, and Michelle got a bento that consists of 4 California sushi, tempura/fried shrimp, a bit of ramen and miso soup, and mango flavored bubble tea.

As they were waiting for their food, Jayden checked out his phone while the girls except Jay were talking about if the food was good and how much of a foodie they were.

When the food arrived, Michelle started filming each person for a taste test. So she can upload it to Youtube later on. The food was absolutely amazing, it got surprising quiet in the whole restaurant. So Michelle called a waitress for a small request, the waiter nodded and walked to the door and put a blind on everything revealing light or revealing to the public. Then she wore a raincoat..? Just then Michelle grabbed her fork and started tapping on a glass. Everyone started to make some sort of clapping or noise, then the whole restaurant turned to a music festival. It suddenly got to crazy that the trio left and said their review.

It was night, and everyone was sleeping except Michelle. She was to busy reading stories on Wattpad on her ipod, she fell asleep an hour or two later.

 **What'cha think so far..? c:**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Jay woke up, then Michelle. Even though Michelle slept late, a couple minutes later Anna woke up. Everyone got impatient that Jayden didn't wake up yet.

They waited one minute, then two, then three, then fo-, Michelle couldn't take it. So she went to the kitchen and came back with a dead fish. She went in baseball position and slapped him on his left cheek hard.

" YYYYAAAAOOOOOOO" Jayden screamed in agony. [=T-T]

Jay called out

"AND SHE DOES A HOMECOMING RUN"

Anna just gave her a high-five.

Jayden fell right back to sleep, Michelle screamed so loud that it almost broke Anna's and Jay's ear.

Jayden was still sleeping, that's when Michelle had it.

"THATS IT!"

Michelle took a long piece of rope about 9 meters long, she tied one end to a door knob and secured to godly tight, and the other end around Jayden. Then secured it super tight, she dragged him by the collar and opened the balcony door. Jay and Anna were confused, but they got the messenge. Michelle told Anna,

"Get the camera and start filming."

"Got'cha" Anna ran and got the camera she clicked record.

Michelle threw Jayden down, he fell and fell. There was a scream.

"OLY IM GOING TO DIE F YOU IDIOTSSSSSSSS" The door swung open.

"He stopped." Michelle said and let out a chuckle.

Everyone laughed so hard til Anna asked a question that made Jay pale.

"He isn't dead right..?"

There was a silence.

" Did I scare you..? He isn't, this hotel is 33 meters tall, we have the second top floor. So he's alive, but if he was dead. I'd use my death magic to revive him." Michelle explained.

"Phew" The girls said in unison.

Michelle pulled the rope for a minute, Jayden came out looking like a zombie. Then he started giving a rant. He finally stopped an hour later.

"Now," Jayden started.

"We have to really get back to our mission."


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Your mission starts at night, everyone will get an earpiece. You will communicate like that to me and your team. You wear all black, Jay and Anna you will head in, if there are any enemies attack them. If trouble comes Michelle pops in and kills them, she gets this job because shes quiet. No offense, her footsteps are quieter. Your objective is to retrieve a stolen an ancient painting, it has a death dragon. The legend says if the death master, he glances at Michelle, touches and focuses the magic into the painting. The dragon will help the master. The enemies have tried forcing the dragon out. Nobody knows if its real though.

 **Night Time**

Jay, Anna and Michelle, arrive at their mission's location. Michelle hides in a tree, Jay and Anna runs at a speed at life inside the enemies base. They see a turn, they dash and peek against the corner. Nobody.

Just then, a huge army of solider's appear surrounding them. They had been ambushed. They fight off the unwanted guests, waiting for Michelle. Michelle flew toward them and slammed against the wall. A man came walking through the entrance, he seemed to be the leader.

" As your thinking I may be the leader, but I'm not. I'm just _her_ loyal guard." He smirked.

Jay and Anna got caught by the guard.

 **15 Minutes Later**

The trio woke up in a cell, they had been guessing they were put in the cell. Ropes were tied on their arms and legs, they looked for cameras and guards, no cameras. But, the guard was sleeping. Their lucky day.

Jay tried to use her magic, nothing happened. Anna noticed our earpieces were still on, and they were hidden in our hair.

"Why isn't my magic working?" Jay said nervously.

"And our earpieces are still on." Anna said sounding relieved.

"Thank goodness we have long hair." Michelle added.

"Out magic isn't working because of this choker." Michelle also said.

"Oh." Jay replied.

"Well to bad they didn't think about human skills." Michelle grinned.

Michelle quietly broke her ropes around her wrists with strength, then used her hands to untie her legs. She did Jay's, then Anna.

They couldn't get out because of an alarm on the lock, which they needed the key for the alarm to not activate.

"Darn it!" Jay said.

" Well instead of fooling around lets take off this choker thats going to stop my blood from flowing any second now." Michelle insisted.

"Alright then." Jay sighed.

They took off their chokers.

"There's so much straw but no key." Anna sadly said.

"Wait.." Michelle started.

"WHAT ANYTHING THAT CAN HELP JUST LET ME OUT FRESH AIR I NEED. IT REEKS OF ODER!" Jay sharply whispered.

"Calm your unicorns!" Michelle said.

"Unicorns! Such majestic creatures, oh that wonderful horn of theirs." Anna said starting to fan-girl about unicorns.

Michelle looked for a piece of string that was fraying, she found one piece and pulled on it, it got long and she ripped it off. She made it into two pieces, she took pieces of straw and layered them. Then, she used the string to tie it. She took the other string and attached it, she aimed sharply and threw it right toward the sleeping guard the key got stuck between the layered straw. Michelle pulled it back into the cell. She took the key out, and unlocked the gate.

"C'mon lets go!" Michelle whispered.

The two girls followed her, they heard a female voice.

"Nice to see you girls."

 **Its getting guud, you guys want to kill me yet? xD Told ya a big cliffhanger is coming. This took 1 hour to write. q-q**


	11. Chapter 10

**Okay so Hi Guys! Sorry I haven't done anything in a long time I was to lazy to touch this website. But, I still love writing stories! Okay so lets get on with this chapter.**

 **Chapter 10**

A woman in a red stained blouse, and stained tights with high-heel boots was behind them. You could hear the clanking of her heels along the marble floor.

"Its rude not to say hello back you disgraceful pests." She spatted.

"B-Bonjour.." Stuttered Anna.

"Ah.. French language eh? A beautiful language indeed." The woman gracefully said.

"How rude of I? My name is Madame Blood. 4th Commander of The Demon Division, and leader of the Patfrul Bloodlets." She proudly announced.

"Now, you two say hello. Now." Madame Blood stated clearly.

"No." Jay and Michelle said in unison.

"No-ONE DISOBEYS ME." She screeched.

The two girls stood where they were while Anna was figuring out what to do.

Madame Blood sprouted bat-wings , with fangs that grew from her mouth. Blood dripped from her fangs. She flew up and right at them.

Madame Blood tried to suck their bloods with her fangs. They tried to dodge but Madame Blood's fang slipped into Michelle's shoulder.

Michelle screamed in pain as Jay and Anna had no clue what to do. They both was furious and brought out their weapons they had learned how to use. Anna learned how to use the whip as Jay had a heavy looking blade but was not stronger than her strength.

As it was to late all the blood was sucked out of Michelle. Michelle collapsed which mean she probably fainted.

"That was a very tasteful meal indeed. I didn't have dinner yet but that filled me up." She said licking her lips.

Suddenly Michelle stood right back up and blood pouring right inside of her.

"Excuse me..." Madame Blood started off.

"No... Shut your mouth. Do I look like a blood bank to you?" Michelle said with her eyebrow raised.

"Don't use that foul language at me. I'm better than _you_ , DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM YOU BRAT!?" Madame Blood has obviously had enough.

"NOW ANSWER MY QUESTION HOW ARE YOU ALIVE." She yelled.

"Oh." Michelle said.

"Well, you must not know who **I** am."

"I am the death master, I command who dies, who lives." Michelle said formally.

"WHAT THERE IS NO SUCH THING!" Madame Blood sharply whispered

"Okay, so here's the plan.." Michelle started.

 **MUHAHAHAHAHA I EVILL MUAHAHAHAHA. Jking cya.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Countinued..**

 **Michelle's POV**

WHO THE HELL ARE YOU, ANSWER MY GOD DAMN QUESTION! Madame Red screamed out.

Shut. Up. Your Hurting. My. Ears. I said stopping at a few words.

That's your weakness huh..? How 'bout I raise the volume A LITTLE HIGHER?

Death Blast. A huge ball darkness collided, and became one. It shot right at Ms. Red.

I was about to tell the girls the plan five minutes ago, til this flying beast tried to interupt us.

Never mind I yelled to the the girls trying to swing at her. I turned on the earpiece had asked them to distract her for a 15 seconds, they agreed to the plan so I ran onto a chandelier, and pulled a bow out. I was getting ready to use Bow Skill # 16. Foreign Shot Of The Demon Eye.

15.. I steadied my bow

14.. I placed my hands in the right position

13..

12..

11..

10..

9..

8..

7..

6.. Black swirls mixed with purple combined into a ball.

5.. It created an aura.

4.. It started to shine really bright like the sun.

3.. I pulled the trigger further and harder.

2.. I aimed properly, seeing Jay and Anna aiming attacks at the demonic woman.

1.. I waited for the second to past.

0.. Blast off.

FOREIGN SHOT OF THE DEMON EYE!

The woman screamed in pain as the ball collided into her, her red dust fell onto the floor. But the light that had been used in my skill blinded me, as that was the bad parts of the user using the spell. I passed out.

 _Michelle...Michelle..I don't think she's going to wake up any time soon guys._

I heard voices I wanted to wake up but I couldn't, I forced my eyes open. I saw my group in front of me, I was on a bed. I got up and realized my eye patch wasn't on me. I started getting voices in my head so I immediately covered otherwise things would have gone bad. REAL bad.

Jay handed me my eye patch, I allowed them to see my red eye for a quick 0.5 Anna was the nurse as she forced me to hold a green substance which seems to be my medicine.

"That red eye of yours is getting worse, why the hell did you even make a contract anyway?" Anna asked.

"I didn't want too, I had too." I replied, then chugging my medicine down, it tasted like herbal tea to me.

"Here." Jay gave me the bow I perhaps dropped while casting the skill.

"Thanks." I said.

"Never going to use that skill again." I laughed.

[Faces (Jay= '-', Anna= :L, Michelle: -.o)]

We all changed and wore a wig cause we have reasons, that you should know by now.

Jayden wore a white minion shirt, with khaki shorts, Blue Nikes, and put on a bald cap with brown hair glued to it. Anna wore grey sweat pants, with sandals, a red tee, and a bald cap with long pale pink hair, she also put her "hair" in a ponytail. Jay just wore her black flannel, black sweat pants, white converse, a bald cap with vibrant dark red hair glued onto it. I just wore my black cloak which looks like a dress with a long hood with shadows covering my face, but I wore grey shorts, a black tee, and black sandals. Since I already have a cloak on me. I didn't need a wig. Just before we stepped out the door I pulled on my hood down the my nose, my cloak had a mouth part and see through part near my eyes are so I could see.

We were walking down the beach to meet with man who is friends with Jayden, Anna was in a pissed mood as someone died from her book series. Someone bumped into her, sad for them.

"Watch. Where. Your. Going." She said in an angry tone.

"Well I'm sorry _Missy._ " Adding the emphasis into the M, said the mysterious man.

 **I'm sorry I haven't updated, because I bet nobody even reads this. But I'm making another chapter right now to update. I'm bored at the moment and I really need to step my game up, so going to write the next chapter. C'ya!**


End file.
